One for sorrow
by Kandai
Summary: Saison 3 alternative. Ce n'est pas sa copine, c'est la meilleure chose qui ait jamais pu lui arriver. Lesbian!Mary. Spoilers 3x01. One-Shot.


**Crédits** - Moffat, Gatiss, BBC.  
**Base** - Sherlock (BBC)  
**Rating **- Léger M  
**Avertissements** - Spoilers de l'épisode 3x01. Relations homosexuelles (féminines et masculines). Présence de personnages originaux (OC). Langage grossier. Character death (temporaire).  
**Spécial** - Pour le défi " Cri silencieux " sur 6variations.

**Note** - Ceci est un UA de la saison trois, dans lequel je change principalement la dynamique de la relation entre John et Mary et où je reprends le traitement de ce qui m'a frustré durant cette saison. C'est un one-shot qui fait partie d'un univers que je suis en train d'étendre (ça part pour être une trilogie, pour l'instant mais avec moi, on ne sait jamais trop) donc vous aurez probablement une suite/un compagnon un de ces quatre. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**One for sorrow **

_obladi, oblada, life goes on, ah!  
__la la how life goes on_

* * *

Il ne s'est pas tout à fait attend à ça en revenant à Baker Street mais John peut difficilement dire qu'il est surprise par le musée que son ancien appartement est devenu : encore plein de vieux bibelots que Mycroft n'a jamais voulu approcher après les funérailles, du lait moisi dans le frigo débranché, des poêles sales traînant dans l'évier où une eau saumâtre a élu domicile. Quelques-unes de ses affaires traînent même par-ci par-là, des oublis qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de réclamer ou des reliques qu'il a volontairement laissées derrière lui. Une théière, un peu de vaisselle, deux ou trois albums qui prennent la poussière et ce fichu coussin avec l'Union Jack dessus, sans doute rempli d'acariens maintenant mais trônant fier comme un pou sur son vieux fauteuil rosâtre.

_Magenta_, corrigerait impertinemment Sherlock, dans un souci de précision et comment ne pas imaginer la voix nasillarde du détective consultant dans la pièce ? Baker Street pue Sherlock Holmes, c'est une infection : le tag et les traces de balles sont autant de trous par lequel le pus suppure, Willy le crâne est un abcès énorme sur un front dégarni de toute souillure, les livres étalés un peu partout comme une plaie béante, même son violon posé sans cérémonie sur une des étagères. Baker Street sent le renfermé, la poussière et tellement Sherlock que John se retient de vomir ce qu'il reste de son cœur sur le plancher.

— Je n'avais pas le cœur à tout vider, lance Madame Hudson en allumant les lumières. Les ampoules fonctionnent encore, ce qui est un miracle en soi. John assassine le fauteuil vide du regard et le détourne aussitôt, une drôle de culpabilité lui oppressant la gorge.

Ou peut-être est-ce simplement la poussière qui vole un peu partout dans l'air illuminé.

— Vous ne me laissiez jamais épousseter, se lamente leur ancienne gouvernante en tentant de faire bouger les rideaux lourds.

Le docteur détourne le regard vers la cuisine, où seule la seule table est vide de tubes ou de parties animales douteusement découpées. Cela fait vide, comme si on avait découpé en même temps que Sherlock une partie vitale de l'appartement, pareil à un puzzle grotesquement laissé incomplet par un enfant capricieux.

John a envie de se mettre en colère contre cet appartement qui pue la poussière, les vieux souvenirs et la viande pourrie. Il s'abstient et préfère répondre au pourquoi qui hante la pièce.

Madame Hudson tourne aussitôt un visage inquiet vers lui.

— Oh non, est-ce que c'est grave ?

John secoue la tête, pressé de la rassurer. Après Sherlock, il n'est guère surprenant de la voir s'inquiéter pour un malheur aussi rapidement mais il se le promet furieusement, John Watson ne sera pas un oiseau de mauvais augure pour cette femme.

— Non, non, je ne suis pas malade. Je… je voulais dire que suis juste passé à autre chose. J'ai tourné la page.

— Oh, tu déménages à l'étranger ?

Bon sang, cette femme le fait-elle exprès de tout comprendre de travers ? John se résout à devoir expliquer noir sur blanc le pourquoi du comment de la chose. Il se demande en grinçant des dents combien de choses Madame Hudson a bien voulu ne pas voir.

— Non, non, je veux dire… je crois que j'ai fait mon deuil. Prêt à tout reprendre à zéro. Et puis, il y a quelqu'un que j'ai tardé à vous présenter, Madame Hudson.

— Oh, si tôt après Sherlock ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demande-t-elle, un sourire longtemps perdu trouvant finalement sa place là où il doit être.

John lève les yeux au ciel. Certaines blagues prennent davantage de poussière que le fauteuil de Sherlock et face à elles, il n'a même pas la décence de feindre un éternuement pour maquiller ses yeux humides.

— C'est une femme. Et non, ce n'est pas ma copine.

_Sainte Marie lui vienne en aide._

* * *

Il sait tout et n'importe quoi sur Mary : elle a trente-trois ans, travaille comme infirmière dans la clinique où il a fini par s'enfermer, est fille unique, orpheline mais a plus d'amis qu'il y a de noms dans l'annuaire. Elle fait son propre pain, est lesbienne, préfère le brillant au rouge à lèvres, déteste les soutiens-gorges avec rembourrage, le café sans sucre et la marmelade et elle jure comme un marin en regardant les matchs de basket.

Dans un monde idéal, John serait tombé amoureux, l'aurait invitée à dîner, aurait emménagé au bout de six mois, demandée en mariage après un an et demi et ils auraient fini vieux, moches et sourds dans une maison de repos, entouré de leurs trois gamins et de leur fille en pleine santé.

John ne le sait que trop bien : ce monde est loin d'être idéal.

* * *

Le restaurant un peu classe pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur emménagement officiel, c'est l'idée de Mary.

D'ailleurs, c'est aussi grâce à Mary que John a réussi à se remettre sur pied après la mort de son meilleur ami. Les mois après l'enterrement ont été particulièrement terribles, un flou de gris, d'infections et de tant de colère qu'il a déménagé de Baker Street – trop cher pour lui, rempli à ras bord de souvenirs – a supprimé tous les contacts liés à Sherlock de son répertoire – sauf Madame Hudson même s'il ne l'appelle jamais – et a refusé de relever le nez de ses dossiers médicaux pendant un long moment.

Puis, plus traîné par une politesse de façade qu'autre chose, il s'est retrouvé dans un de ces soupers du personnel qu'il déteste, assis à côté d'une charmante blonde à qui il a suffit d'un regard pour qu'elle le prenne en pitié, décide de le ramener dans son nouvel appart' minable avant qu'il ne boive le verre de trop et ne s'embarrasse devant tous ces collègues.

Il s'est réveillé avec une gueule de bois atroce et un mot collé sur le miroir de sa salle de bains : _Tu me dois une nouvelle paire de chaussures xxx Mary Morstan_

Il n'y a pas eu besoin de plus de cérémonie pour qu'il l'accoste en souriant à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et lui propose un dîner en plus de cette nouvelle paire de chaussures. Elle avait accepté, avec une petite moue qu'il aurait prise pour une tentative de flirt si elle n'avait pas enchaîné sur :

— Eh ben, mon chou, j'espère au moins que tu as une sœur lesbienne à me présenter, après tout ça.

Il n'a pas été jusqu'à lui présenter Harry – bordel, il n'infligerait pas ça à son pire ennemi. Sauf peut-être à Mycroft (parce que Mycroft est un gros connard qu'il serait heureux de ne plus revoir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours).

— Alors, je récapitule, a fini par dire Mary entre deux bouchées de sushi. Ton collègue, c'est ça ?

— Mon meilleur ami, ajoute-t-il avec lassitude.

— Ouais, ouais, ben… c'est le détective un peu barré qui s'est jeté du haut d'un toit quand on a démantelé sa soi-disant couverture ? Jésus, mon chou, pas étonnant que tu te traînes au boulot sous dix tonnes de misère. Tu as dû en baver ces derniers mois.

C'est un résumé surprenant clair de la situation. Et le regard perplexe, dépourvu du moindre sentimentalisme dégoulinant, qui s'échappe des yeux clairs de Mary l'empêche de se mettre en colère lorsqu'elle traite Sherlock de « barré ». Un peu comme si elle se demandait comment il fait pour tenir droit dans ses bottes, ce qu'il ne fait pas d'ailleurs – il traîne toujours cette stupide canne derrière lui comme un boulet. Face à lui, Mary plisse sa jupe verte. Il lui reste du wasabi sur le coin de la lèvre. John se dit qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux d'une femme pareille.

— Pas que je me plaigne, John, tu es un gars charmant et tout ça mais on n'a fait que manger des sushis et papoter au souper du boulot ensemble, là. Ah et tu m'as vomi dessus. Alors, je suis curieuse, qu'est qui a fait sortir de sa misère un vieux matou comme toi ?

Le docteur ricane dans ses mains, franchement embarrassé.

— Je croyais que tu me draguais.

Elle hausse les sourcils, amusée.

— Oh. Non, désolée, mon chou. A moins que tu ne caches des seins sous cette chemise, je ne suis pas intéressée… ou alors, tu es une transsexuelle ? Je n'chipote pas à ces choses-là, je prends tout, du moment que tu es une nana.

Oh, douces illusions brisées trop vite. John doit être rouge comme une tomate parce que Mary éclate de rire, grassement et sans la moindre élégance, il lui lance une feuille de chou à la figure. C'est le début d'une amitié fantastique.

* * *

Ils ont leurs hauts et leurs bas, évidemment. Mary est loin d'être une amie facile et John a vu sa part de saloperies, bien assez que pour prendre une retraite anticipée s'il le voulait, elle est frontale et il est usé : leurs caractères se froissent plus d'une fois, ils se retrouvent à gueuler des méchantes choses l'un à la tête de l'autre, à ne plus se parler pendant des jours entiers. C'est laid, c'est stupide, ça pue l'humanité déplacée et ça lui fait un bien fou.

Il n'a plus ressenti ça depuis Sherlock et le simple fait qu'il puisse encore penser ce nom sans pleurer toutes les larmes de son misérable corps lui fait dire que oui, dans un monde idéal, il pourrait tomber amoureux de Mary Morstan. Elle lui pince la joue en retour et susurre que dans un monde idéal, ils ne se seraient probablement jamais connus.

Bien évidemment, à partir de là, tout le monde les voit ensemble et assume qu'ils sont en couple.

Ca les fait bien rire, ce genre de blague, parce qu'il a vu Mary flirter avec assez de serveuses pour comprendre ce que « pas intéressée » veut dire. Il refuse obstinément de lui présenter Harry parce qu'imaginez si Mary en tombe amoureuse, ça veut dire qu'il devra la considérer comme sa _belle-sœur_, quelle horreur.

— T'inquiète pas, si ça se trouve, je vais la détester, répond Mary en ricanant. D'après toi, ta sœur est une insupportable tête de mule mal léchée, comme un certain docteur de ma connaissance. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je pourrais en tomber amoureuse ?

— Tu es assez formidable pour faire changer d'avis n'importe qui, admet John avec une certaine réluctance.

— Véridique, mon chou, mais ça ne va pas assouvir mon insatiable curiosité.

— Tu es incorrigible, fait-il en lui lançant un coussin qu'elle esquive de peu.

— Tu m'aimes pour ça, répond l'infirmière, la langue tirée, le fou rire aux lèvres.

Dieu le pardonne, c'est vrai.

* * *

— Parle-moi de lui, exige-t-elle alors qu'ils sont avachis comme des pachas dans son canapé miteux, au milieu d'une pyjama party tellement triste qu'elle s'est elle-même improvisée en nuit-télé. Le dernier Mission Impossible passe à l'écran, au grand bonheur de son invitée – elle adore Simon Pegg.

John ferme ses yeux lourds. Évidemment, il ne peut pas ignorer l'éléphant proverbial dans la pièce trop longtemps mais il doit bien ça à Mary. Il doit sa santé mentale, sa joie de vivre retrouvée, son intégrité à Mary. Et c'est bien parce qu'elle le sait qu'elle pose la question, la maligne.

— Sherlock et moi… commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Sherlock et lui… Absurde parce qu'il n'a jamais existé de _Sherlock et lui_. Pas comme ça, du moins, pas comme tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient (_Vous avez eu une dispute de couple ?)_ et quand John s'est retrouvé devant la tombe lisse, le cœur soudain aspiré par la pierre noire, l'esprit vide de tout sauf d'une ultime supplique, il a réalisé qu'il n'y aurait sans doute plus rien dans sa vie qui égalerait Sherlock Holmes. Sa misérable vie lui a donné raison mais peut-être est-ce un mal pour un bien ? Le monde n'aurait pas supporté deux hommes comme Sherlock il n'en aurait de toute façon pas voulu. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas content de sa vie, surtout depuis que Mary la comble de sa présence.

— C'était un homme formidable.

— C'est toujours ce que tu dis, le coupa Mary en dodelinant sa tête sur le rebord du fauteuil.

— Parce que _c'est vrai_, claque sèchement le médecin, de nouveau agacé. Elle ne peut pas comprendre, elle ne sait rien de lui, pourquoi ne peut-elle pas lui faire _confiance_ à ce sujet ? Il déteste reparler de son meilleur ami, il déteste revenir sur des détails depuis longtemps enterrés, sortir de tombes dans les murs des fantômes qui auraient dû y dormir pour toujours.

— Je n'en doute pas John, dit-elle d'un ton placide avant qu'il ne s'enfonce trop loin dans sa colère, mais tu ne dis jamais que du bien de lui, toujours à dresser un portrait bien lisse, bien joli. J'ai l'impression de lire une rubrique nécrologique quand je t'entends.

John ne voit absolument pas de quoi _elle parle_. Tout ce que Mary arrive à faire, c'est à le faire trembler de rage et elle a bien de la chance qu'il l'adore comme une sœur – bon sang, il ne traite même pas Harry comme il traite Mary – parce qu'il se serait déjà mis à lui crier dessus. Il se retient, serre les poings, mord les lèvres, endigue tant bien que mal la rage qu'il ressent contre le monde entier depuis que Sherlock a eu la brillante idée…

— … se suicider, tu te rends compte ? C'était censé être un génie, c'est l'homme le plus brillant que j'ai jamais rencontré et il ose me faire le coup du « ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi » avant de se jeter d'un putain de toit ! C'était un connard fini, doublé d'un gamin de deux ans, toujours à prendre tout le monde de haut avec ses grands airs, sociopathe de haut vol qu'il disait mais à porter son cœur en bandoulière et c'était un _homme bien_, tu comprends ?

John s'est mis à parler à voix haute. John a les mains qui tremblent. John ne s'est pas rendu compte. John s'en fiche comme de ses premières chaussettes.

Oh, et John pleure aussi.

— C'était un homme formidable, hoquette-t-il en reniflant – oh, bon sang, il doit être hideux, qu'est-ce que Mary doit penser en le voyant sangloter comme un enfant perdu ?

— C'était un homme exceptionnel et Moriarty l'a détruit. Il ne méritait pas ça, Mary, il ne méritait pas de se jeter du haut d'un toit pour sauver le monde entier. Putain de _martyr_…

Parce que c'est ce qu'il est devenu, pas moins de deux ans après son grand départ, un héros de conte de fées qui s'est sacrifié pour sauver tout le monde du grand méchant loup. Le chasseur immolé sur l'autel de ses réussites, le prince fauché en plein cœur avant d'avoir atteint la plus haute tour même si John n'a jamais voulu de ce putain de rôle de _princesse_ dans lequel on l'a forcé. Mais n'avait-il pas été présent ? N'avait-il pas vu, supplié depuis son téléphone pour que Sherlock s'éloignât de cet abîme sous ses pieds ? Moriarty aurait été fier de le voir si impuissant, réduit à une simple marionnette sans fils mise face à son héros crucifié : de quoi a-t-il eu l'air, depuis ce toit ? Une fourmi blanche, une voix tremblante, une main tendue vers le gouffre peut-être.

_Garde tes yeux fixés sur moi !_

Saleté de _héros_.

— Je le déteste, articule difficilement John entre ses doigts, en espérant que ce mensonge-là pourra la convaincre. Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste…

A en juger par le « Oh, John » qui sort des lèvres douces de Mary, c'est raté.

* * *

Mary rompt avec sa copine du moment : il n'ose pas demander pourquoi, sait juste que c'est dégueulasse comme rupture, il entend quelques cris dans des combinés et refuse parfois quelques appels tandis que son amie est en train de pleurer doucement sur son épaule.

— C'était une conne, déclare-t-il avec conviction en caressant doucement les cheveux blonds de l'infirmière.

— Tu parles, ouais. C'est moi, la conne, renifle la concernée. Son maquillage est détrempé, il peint son visage avec une espèce de bouillie beige et noire – John soupire et frotte tendrement les traces qui lui coulent sous les yeux et le nez. Il s'en met partout sur le dos de la main il s'en fout. Combien de fois n'a-t-il pas craqué devant cette femme magnifique ? Combien de fois n'a-t-il pas pleuré sur ses épaules ? Mary est son roc depuis le début de sa descente infernale alors pour une fois, John ravale sa colère et laisse sa magnifique meilleure amie tremper un de ses vieux pulls.

Sans réfléchir, Mary se penche sur lui et l'embrasse pile sur les lèvres.

Il ne s'y attend pas mais cela ne l'empêche pas de répondre non sans hésitation à son baiser. Ils tombent ensemble dans ses draps, les froissent comme des adolescents dans leurs premiers ébats, emmêlent leurs membres avec maladresse. La métaphore les fait rire alors qu'ils rattrapent leurs mains baladeuses et Mary le regarde fixement un long moment avant de cligner les yeux, comme une Belle au bois dormant à peine réveillée.

— Merde, jure-t-elle. Merde, John, je peux pas, je peux pas, oh putain…

Merde, c'est le bon mot. Merde, merde, _merde_…

Mary s'est redressée d'un bon, arrange en vitesse son chemisier qui laisse voir la moitié de son épaule. John sait qu'il ne vaut pas mieux allongé ainsi, son érection joliment visible sous le tissu affadi de son jogging, mais la cacher ne servirait à rien à ce stade-ci des choses. Ou peut-être que si parce que Mary avait l'air joliment angoissée par ce qu'elle voit.

— Mary, tente-t-il, avec l'espoir de la calmer.

— _Je ne peux pas_, John.

Elle quitte son appart' avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la retenir. John soupire et se laisse retomber sur ses draps défaits, lassé par les hasards de la vie. Triplement _merde_.

* * *

L'après-épisode « on s'est sauté dessus comme des ados en chaleur » est difficile à gérer, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. C'est frustrant parce qu'il connaît Mary depuis à peu près huit mois et ils ont tracé une ligne dès le départ (_marié à mon boulot_) mais maintenant, c'est un champ de mines qu'il doit traverser parce qu'il ne sait pas comment, il a franchi cette satanée frontière. C'est le no man's land qui s'étend sous ses pieds, littéralement, et John ne sait pas comment en sortir.

— Je n'aime pas les hommes, lance-t-elle dans son café matinal, catégorique.

— J'ai une copine, réplique-t-il d'un air absent – ce n'est même pas un mensonge, à ce moment-là. Ca ne dupe pas Mary pour autant.

— La nana que tu as emmenée au restau l'autre soir ? Te fiche pas de moi, John, et aie la décence de la larguer délicatement, cette fois.

Il trouve qu'elle y va un peu fort, quand même. Yvonne est sa troisième copine depuis qu'il s'est décidé à se remettre dans l'océan des célibataires en quête de partenaires et d'accord, il a plaqué les deux autres sans raison valable après un mois de dîners dans des restaurants bon marché et de sorties romantiques terminées en séance câlins sur un canapé mais que pouvait-il leur dire, à ces filles-là ?

_Désolé, je rêve tous les jours que mon coloc' mort depuis plus d'un an se pointe et m'emmène dans une de ses aventures abracadabrantes pour pouvoir te plaquer dans les règles de l'art ?_

Pathétique. Absolument pathétique. La pathétique vie de John Watson, pleine de pathétiques excuses pour surmonter son pathétique deuil, résumée en quelques pathétiques lignes. Sherlock se foutrait bien de sa gueule s'il le voyait et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas le faire ne fait que rajouter encore plus de pathos bien dégueulasse sur le tas.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aime pas les hommes, répète Mary.

— C'est noté, marmonne le médecin en mordant avec absence dans son croissant insipide. Il n'a pas besoin de se l'entendre dire deux fois : il sait déjà que coucher avec sa meilleure amie – parce que c'est ce que Mary est devenue, maintenant, et il n'a pas honte de l'appeler ainsi lors de leurs sorties – rentre dans la colonne _Erreur à ne pas faire deux fois_, juste au-dessus de « S'endormir avec son flingue chargé » et « Demander à Sherlock de faire les courses ».

— Non, je te dois une explication. C'est juste… soupire-t-elle, cherchant ses mots dans le dépôt de sucre au fond de son café. Des fois… tu comprends, des fois, je me sens si seule et _tu es juste là_. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour supporter tout ça, John, mais je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie auparavant et…

John sent son cœur se serrer devant la mine déconfite de son amie. Il est presque sûr que venant d'une femme comme Mary, tellement blessée par la vie qu'elle est en venue à garder ses souvenirs comme des secrets, c'est une déclaration d'amour qu'il vient d'entendre il le sait parce que ça sonne un peu comme des « je n'ai pas d'amis, je n'en ai qu'un » ou les « je serais perdu sans mon bloggeur », des marques d'affection ténue mais bien présente. Pour des gens comme Mary – Sherlock – qui cachent leur cœur au monde entier par peur de ce qu'ils vont y trouver, c'est un progrès qu'il n'est pas sûr d'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Il ne dit rien mais tend la main, agrippe le poignet de Mary, caresse la main blanche avec une tendresse qu'il est surpris de pouvoir ressentir.

— Emménage avec moi, demande-t-il après quelques secondes d'un silence agréable.

Elle le regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, la bouche ouverte sur l'audace de sa demande. John n'ignore pas qu'il précipite les choses après tout, elle vient de lui redire « pas intéressée » noir sur blanc mais il n'est pas connu pour réfléchir avant d'agir. Ses années avec Sherlock en sont la preuve même.

— John, je ne…

— Pas comme ça, la corrige-t-il en ricanant doucement. Tu n'es pas intéressée, j'ai compris, tu n'es pas le premier râteau que je me prends mais, Mary… tu es ma meilleure amie, la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais espéré qu'il m'arrive et si c'est tout ce que cela demande pour que tu ne te sentes plus seule, ne serait-ce qu'un moment… je veux que tu sois là.

_J'ai _besoin _que tu sois là._

Elle pince les lèvres, fait la moue et repose son regard gris sur leurs mains jointes.

— Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir, demande-t-elle et il hoche la tête, entend le « oui » dans sa requête, se retient de sourire de toutes ses dents.

Il déménage chez elle à la fin de la semaine.

* * *

Vivre avec Mary demande quelques ajustements trois fois rien comparé à ce qu'il a vécu avec Sherlock cependant, et il retombe si aisément dans une routine à deux que c'est à se demander comment il a fait pour vivre seul pendant presque un an : elle lui balance ses oreillers pour le réveiller et veille à ce qu'il mange correctement, il lui fait du thé, l'insulte quand elle prend une demi-heure pour mettre du mascara elle l'oblige à regarder tous les épisodes de _My Little Pony_ pour se venger des marathons James Bond, lui tend son parapluie quand il sort faire une ballade et une fois par semaine, ils sortent manger dans le quartier et se disputent pendant des heures entre Thaï et Indien. Il ramène ses conquêtes de temps à autre Mary a le bon goût de ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il en a de moins en moins et le mauvais goût d'amener les siennes à l'appart' lorsqu'il veut passer une soirée au calme (les murs ne sont pas très épais).

Sa nouvelle colocation a un goût de normalité dégueulasse. Il y a deux tasses dans l'évier, des pulls empruntés les soirées froides, des tampons au milieu du dentifrice et de la mousse à raser, deux lits et deux chambres, Mary qui se glisse contre lui quand il fait des cauchemars, des orteils glacés, des cartons de pizza mélangé avec le chinois, lui qui prend Mary dans ses bras quand elle pleure, la marque affadie d'une alliance sur son doigt, son flingue dans le micro-ondes, et pourtant, et pourtant…

Il y a des rires dans les escaliers. Mary ne joue pas de violon mais elle gratte quelques accords de guitare quand l'envie le lui prend, uniquement pour suivre avec d'horribles airs de Taylor Swift. Il y a des ballades bras dessus bras dessous, des « le premier qui a le numéro de la serveuse gagne », des engueulades parce que la vaisselle a été repoussée un jour trop tard, des factures à payer, des patients à l'hôpital, des rumeurs « non, ce n'est pas mon copain/ma copine, on partage juste un appart' » qui ont des airs de déjà-vu, des parties de _Risk_ ou de _Trivial Pursuit_ (jamais un _Cluedo_), des sites pornos qui traînent dans l'historique et des millions d'autres choses qui tissent la vie sur un immense rouleau de soie.

Vivre avec Mary n'est pas idéal mais il lui pardonne sa mauvaise humeur lorsqu'elle a ses règles, ses dépressions chroniques, l'absence de photo de son ex-fiancée il sait qu'elle tolère la même chose quand son tempérament prend le pas sur son bon cœur, quand Sherlock cesse d'occuper sa tête pendant des jours entiers, quand ses cauchemars la réveillent à trois heures du matin. En échange, ils obtiennent de la compagnie – n'est-ce pas préférable à l'appel du silence, même si la blessure ne se désinfecte jamais ?

John pense à combien il a de la chance que Mary soit si facile à aimer. Après le gouffre que Sherlock a tracé au cutter dans son cœur, qui sait s'il n'est pas un cas désespéré ? Pour le poids d'un corps chaud dans ses bras, pour l'illusion de la présence, il se sent prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

Un bien maigre prix à payer face aux fantômes qui rôdent sur leurs papiers peints.

* * *

John finit enfin par présenter Mary à Harry à Noël. Elles vont ensemble comme l'eau et le vinaigre. C'était à prévoir, considérant les caractères respectifs des deux demoiselles, mais John ne cache pas qu'il est un peu soulagé.

Noël en soi est un véritable désastre mais c'est mieux que celui de la dernière fois : au moins, il ne passe pas la soirée seul devant une émission nulle, du chinois sur la table et son flingue dans la main. Il a Mary maintenant et elle a la décence d'attendre cinq minutes avant de déclarer que c'est stupide de passer les fêtes ainsi, de couper la télé et « bouge tes fesses, docteur Watson, et invite-moi à dîner ». Il lui doit bien ça, après Harry – même si c'est elle qui a insisté, John ne peut s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

— Rien à carrer. C'est Noël, j'ai supporté ta frangine toute la journée alors maintenant, tu paies et c'est tout, susurre-t-elle avant de commander une bouteille de Jack Daniels.

Ils sont complètement torchés ce soir-là Mary embrasse une cliente en sortant des toilettes, John se fait draguer par le serveur, ils rentrent en rigolant comme des adolescents, des numéros gribouillés sur des serviettes et finissent éclatés sur le tapis du salon, la tête de Mary bien calée contre son ventre.

— Faut pas qu'on s'endorme ici, dit John au plafond, la tête tellement légère qu'il se sent presque flotter. Ricanant, il se redresse sur un coude et fixe le visage rêveur de sa colocataire.

— Mary, eh, Mary, je crois que je suis un ballon.

— Nah, t'es pas un ballon. Dis pas de… de conneries, John, hoquette la blonde en souriant. Elle est jolie comme ça, Mary, même si elle n'aime pas les garçons. Il laisse de nouveau sa tête heurter le sol doucement, ça tangue un peu sous son dos, est-il sur un bateau ?

Impossible, les bateaux n'ont pas de plafond, pense-t-il en fermant les yeux. Les bateaux étendent leurs boyaux vers le ciel, élèvent leurs mâts comme pour faire un doigt au soleil. Il faudra qu'il demande à Sherlock, tout de même : s'il a vraiment eu envie de devenir pirate un jour, il doit savoir ce genre de choses.

— Est-ce que les pirates, ça vole, Mary ? demande-t-il, presque plus pour lui-même que pour sa compagne dont la tête dodeline sur son nombril.

— I… idiot. Bien sûr que nah, ça vole pas.

— Et pourquoi ?

Si seulement Sherlock avait eu des ailes… mais non, idée stupide, son meilleur ami n'a jamais rien eu d'un ange. Il était de leur côté, du côté du bien et de la justice, et il se fout sans doute de sa tronche depuis sa place au paradis. Ou peut-être pas ? Mary lui a bien dit que les pirates ne volaient pas.

— Parce que… parce que… tente-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

John garde les yeux ouverts, fixés sur son ciel imaginaire. S'il ne les ferme pas, peut-être, peut-être qu'il ne tombera jamais.

— Parce que ce ne sont pas des ballons.

* * *

— Tiens, tu portes la moustache, maintenant ?

— Yep. J'essaie de changer un peu. Tu sais… de voir si ça plaît.

— Ca ne me plaît pas, c'est sûr.

— Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les hommes ?

— Et encore moins les moustachus.

* * *

Il y a des choses qu'il n'a jamais osé dire.

_J'étais tellement seul et je te dois tellement de choses. Tu étais tout ce que j'avais. Rien de ce que tu m'as dit ne me fera croire que tu m'as menti. Tu comptes, tu es important même si tu n'as pas l'air de le vouloir. Je n'étais rien de spécial avant de te rencontrer. Tu as donné un nouveau sens à ma vie. Tu m'as rendu mon sourire et mon âme. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? Tu me manques. Arrête. Reviens. Espèce de gros bâtard._

Il y a des choses qu'il a préféré garder sous son diaphragme, coincées dans une cage qui ne franchira jamais ses lèvres, autant de secrets, de cris auxquels il a refusé de donner voix. A quoi bon, si personne d'autre que son cœur troué ne les entendra ? John n'a jamais été homme à montrer sa souffrance.

— Tu l'aimais si fort, chuchote Mary contre son oreille, alors qu'il tremble encore de ses cauchemars. Elle le prend en traître, la maligne, parce qu'il est incapable de mentir dans des moments pareils – pas alors que son monde s'effondre sans bruit, pas alors qu'il n'a même plus un souffle pour se défendre. Il n'a plus de barrière, plus de protection contre le monde extérieur il est à la merci de n'importe quelle attaque et Mary n'a pas attendu davantage pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

Au milieu de ses draps bleus, la femme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde lovée contre lui, John Watson s'écroule sans un mot.

* * *

Mary sort avec la fleuriste en bas de la rue. C'est du sérieux, apparemment, s'il observe les rendez-vous romantiques, les ballades matinales pour aller chercher le pain ou le bouquet dans la cuisine qui change toutes les semaines. John la rencontre au bout de trois mois – elle s'appelle Annabelle – sourit pendant que Mary sert les spaghettis au saumon et la menace en riant de la démembrer si elle fait du mal à sa meilleure amie. Il les entend s'envoyer en l'air dans la chambre d'à côté et comprend en constatant son absence d'intérêt physique qu'il n'est plus amoureux de Mary Morstan.

Il le lui avoue le lendemain matin, alors qu'Annabelle « appelez-moi Anna » prend sa douche deux couches de mur plus loin.

— Je sais, répond Mary en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue. Elle ne montre aucun regret devant sa confession, aucune amertume devant leur perte – en est-ce seulement une ? – rien que la satisfaction de l'avoir à ses côtés, le plaisir simple que laisse leur amitié sur le bout de la langue, la confiance que le monde est meilleur s'il peut rester à ses côtés.

Et c'est soudain, inattendu mais tellement prévisible car devant le halo que ses cheveux forment sur les meubles blancs de la cuisine, devant son sourire calme et tendre, devant la beauté étrange qu'il trouve à ce tableau serein, John parvient enfin à y croire.

Quelques jours plus tard, ses pas l'emmènent à Baker Street.

* * *

Le restaurant un peu classe pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur emménagement officiel, c'est l'idée de Mary. Commander du champagne pendant qu'elle se remettait du mascara, c'est son idée à lui par contre, parce qu'elle parlait tout à l'heure de donner à Anna un double des clefs de leur appart' et elle a l'air tellement heureuse qu'il a envie de le crier au monde entier : « Regardez cette femme ! C'est ma meilleure amie et elle est amoureuse ! »

Il s'abstient. Non seulement, cela serait de mauvais goût mais en plus, les gens pourraient penser qu'elle est amoureuse de lui la blague vieillit encore plus mal que les sous-entendus salaces qui couraient sur Sherlock et lui.

Sherlock et lui… ses yeux tombent mélancoliquement dans le verre d'eau qu'il s'est servi tout à l'heure. Même deux ans après, même après avoir crevé ce qui lui restait d'abcès, la cicatrice le brûle encore. Guérit-on jamais des non-dits perdus pour toujours ? Il va devoir l'apprendre.

— Je connais ce regard, lui reproche gentiment Mary en lui attrapant le poignet. Profite, John. Ne te laisse pas aller.

Elle a raison, cependant. Ils ont payé leurs hommages de concert au feu détective consultant plus tôt dans la semaine. Sur la tombe, Mary s'est fendue de détails à propos de leur vie ensemble, a exprimé le regret de ne pas l'avoir connu et l'a insulté juste après parce que sauter d'un toit, c'était vraiment _drama queen_ et stupide, même si le toit en question était celui d'un hôpital. John s'est contenté de son habituel « Salut, vieux », a ricané devant les mimiques de son amie et est parti en caressant la pierre noire. Un geste un peu anodin, un baiser lancé du bout des doigts. _Au revoir, au revoir, Sherlock, à l'année prochaine._

— Tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée, tu le sais ? demande-t-il à sa colocataire, pris d'une tendresse familière.

Elle plisse le nez et souffle « Je sais » du bout des lèvres alors que le serveur revient lui glisser son champagne sous le nez, proférant une série d'inanités que John n'écoute qu'à moitié, tant il est occupé à contenir son fou rire. Lorsque son souffle lui revient, il se tourne finalement vers le pauvre type…

_– la silhouette gracieuse et mince, ces pommettes ciselées avec cruauté, le teint pâle des gens qui ne sortent que si la vie le leur exige, les cheveux noirs et bouclés qui frôlent les épaules, le regard clair et intelligent, précis, concentrés sur les moindres détails, le front qui cache un esprit aiguisé mais brillant, un peu comme un néon qu'on ne devrait pas regarder en face, le crâne qui n'est pas éclaté contre le parvis, le rouge qui est absent de ce visage tant aimé, tout ce rouge et rien dans les yeux de verre blanc, rien que le rouge qui promet un hiver éternel –_

… et pour la troisième fois de sa vie, alors que Sherlock mal grimé en serveur le fixe avec un espoir gêné, John sent tout son monde imploser.


End file.
